Things I am Not allowed to do at Hogwarts
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Things I am Not allowed to do at Hogwarts, for Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges! Hogwarts better be ready for this one, 'cause no Prankster or Slytherin is safe!
1. Rule 12

**RULE NUMBER 12: **HOUSE ELVES ARE NOT EXCEPTIPAL REPLACEMENTS FOR BLUDGERS

"AND THE DIRTY, SLIMY, EVIL GITS OF THE SLYTHERIN TEAM-"

"JORDAN!"

"Oh, sorry Professor."

"I MEANT THE LYING, CHEATING SNAKES THAT RUDELY-"

"JORDAN!"

"Fine."

"The Slytherin team, after that obvious show of cheating, failed to score a goal. Better Professor?"

"Jordan-_!_"

"HARRY POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" called Lee Jordan, trying to get the attention off himself and onto the still running game.

A small, black haired boy sped towards a glistening golden ball, running zigzags throughout the different players.

Two red haired boys heaved their bats toward the Slytherin seeker, who was following along closely to Harry Potter's tail.

"Alright then! Gred, would you like to do the honors?" Fred Weasley gave his twin brother a salute and hit the 'bludger' towards the Slytherin.

"Alright Dobby! Listen to us closely!" Yelled George. He waved his hands over his bright red hair to get the House Elf's attention. "Harry Potter is in trouble! That person in green following him is going to kill him! PROTECT HARRY POTTER!"

The crowd and all the players were dumbfounded at the exclaimed orders.

Much to their surprise, Dobby not only attacked the Slytherin Seeker, (Poor Draco Malfoy, but he is an evil git in this book.) but Dobby had screamed to the Hogwarts Quiditch pitch,

"YOU MUSTN'T HURT HARRY POTTER SIR!"

Dobby tackled Malfoy and pushed the Slytherin off his broom, much to the amusement of the crowd. None of them really cared about him falling to the ground, but the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs, and about half the Ravenclaws, were cheering wildly.

Harry Potter had caught the Snitch!

…And Dobby was still flying straight towards Harry's still form in the air.

"DOBBY MUST PROTECT HARRY POTTER SIR!"

"Huh-_!?"_


	2. Rule 393

**Rule Number 393: I will NEVER, under any circumstances, share this list with Peeves.**

Harry Potter hastily shoved the list in his bag. The Boy-Who-Lived then grabbed his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and pulled them with him behind a pillar.

"Oi! What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he tried to pull himself out of Harry's grip.

Hermione also sent Harry a look.

"It's Peeves! Under no circumstances are we allowed to show Peeves _the list!_"

The Gryffindor's eyes widened as they looked at Harry's bag where the list was.

"Mate, were doomed if he ever finds that list."

All three of them shivered with the possibility of Peeves ever getting the list.

Just then, the monster they were talking about peeked his head threw the pillar, where the three were none so creatively hiding. "Oh? Potty and Weasel? And ickle Granger too!" Luckily Peeves didn't notice them trying to hide Harry's bag.

After some distracting, ("More like handling dung-bombs when they are going off. Or that Fire salamander that Fred and George fed fireworks …"-Ron) the three left with only smoking hair.

Later that day, when they were all reading the list in the comfort and safety of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione pointed out a rule they had never noticed, rule number 393.

They all looked at each other. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "I guess we can check that one off."

"Agreed."


	3. Rule 2

_**No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures class.**_

"Crikey! Look at that 'ne Fred!"

"It's a big one!"

The students surrounding the red haired Weasley twins had a confused look on their face as the brother's wore safari outfits, talking in a quite obviously fake accent.

"Aye!"

"Georgie- We're seeing them in their natural habitat! See those large paw's there?"

The students looked amused as the Gryffindor's slinked closer to the Blasted-End Skrewts. The Slytherin's nudged each other and pointed at the wide eye look on the two.

The brother's continued muttering to themselves and pointing at the Skrewts, talking in the horrible accent.

"Crikey-!"

Hagrid turned around from his Skrewt and looked at the children. "Oi! Wh't 're you tw' doin'?"

Fred and George took off their hats and moved away from the lobster/monster. "Nothing…"


End file.
